Making Up For Lost Time
by iloveromance
Summary: A sentimental and unexpected moment in the courthouse lobby turns into something much more as Alicia and Will discover that they still have feelings for each other. A continuation of "The Real Reason" written for fans of Will and Alicia with gratitude to "guategal". (Episode:"We The Juries")


_**A/N: I hadn't planned on writing a sequel to "The Real Reason" at all but after I received a very flattering review from "guategal" that mentioned my ending the story too soon; I decided to see what else I could come up with. Hopefully this will fill in the missing details, as it takes place where "The Real Reason" left off, so I'm hoping that it will bring some conclusion to the story. But if not, I can always expand and I do have a lot more Will/Alicia stories ready to be put down on paper!**_

* * *

Her breathing was rapid and her need for him increased with each beat of her heart. The kisses that had begun somewhat tentatively, suddenly exploded into a raging passion that Alicia had only dreamed about. She had no idea that anything could feel like this. Or perhaps she had merely forgotten.

"I missed this… so much." She breathed, closing her eyes as she tried to remember how they used to be. How much she wanted them to be that way again.

"Oh God, so did I." He replied, never taking his lips off hers. She arched her head back, as his mouth found her neck, trailing kisses past her open collar to the place he knew she loved most; the place that made her sigh with desire. "Will... Oh God… I love you. I love-."  
His mouth found hers once again, silencing anything else she might have said, reminding her of what they'd lost; of what she'd hoped to find again. Bu then she drew back, instantly missing the feel of his lips.

She had no idea why she'd done such a thing, or why the air around her suddenly felt colder without the warmth of his hand moving across her clothed body. But it was there nonetheless; that feeling of emptiness, the feeling she'd experienced far too often in her life.

He was staring at her now with that look in his eyes, the look that used to make her want him so badly. That even now made her want him with everything she had.

He raised his head and stared at her, the sweat beading on his forehead. He was hot… Oh, he was hot. Was there nothing about this man that could possibly quell her burning desire for him?

"Why'd you stop?" he asked, in that breathless voice as he attempted to regain his equanimity.

"Will… This is… wrong…" She replied, her breath still heavy from the passion. "We should be in court." She hated the words as they spilled from her mouth, wishing they didn't come so easily. But once a lawyer, always a lawyer. "What if someone sees us? What about your client? And mine?"

"To hell with them."

She stared at him in disbelief. Will Gardner was nothing if not persistent when it came to winning cases and succeeding in his profession. And the fact that he was so easily dismissive worried her more than she cared to admit.

"Will… What about Cary? He's going to be furious. God, what was I thinking, doing this in my car… out here?"

He smiled and brushed a fallen lock of hair from her face. "Alicia, don't worry about them. I'll take care of it."

"But how can you possibly-."

"Look, do you want this to happen between us or don't you? Because if you don't-."

Unexpectedly her eyes filled with tears and she kissed him again. "I do..."

Her hands crept up the length of his chest, touching the wool of his suit coat. It would be so easy to peel the coat away from his body in that hot, sexy manner that she loved so much; to unbutton his shirt and watch with anticipation as she slid her hands down his bare chest, beckoning him to bring them closer together than they'd ever been before.

Her answer from second before ignited something between them, a white hot flame that she was certain had long since been extinguished. Oh, how wrong she was.

She drew him into her arms, savoring, remembering the feeling, never dreaming that she would ever get it back. She kissed him again and again, in every place that wasn't obscured by his suit. "I want you now…" She breathed.

He drew back and unbuttoned his shirt even further, allowing him to fully remove his tie and she took the much-appreciated opportunity to place kisses on his neck.

"Please, Will…. Now…"

"Thirty minutes, okay? Meet me at home… No distractions."

She nodded, unable to stop kissing him. "Okay."

Wearing a nervous smile, he opened the car door and climbed out, peering around the way a paranoid client might. But there was no one around; not even a passing car. It was the perfect opportunity… They were all alone.

The idea sent her mind spinning out of control and she reached for him, knowing that she should wait. They'd be together in a half hour. Thirty minutes...1800 seconds….

It seemed like a lifetime away.

She needed him now.

He turned, gasping for breath when she grabbed his collar and brought their mouths together once more. Her hold on his shirt, her nails digging into the fabric, prevented him from leaving, but if the way he was kissing her was any indication at all, he wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere.

"I've missed you so much." She breathed.

He didn't hesitate to return the affection, climbing into the car and closing the door behind him. In the backseat, he covered his body with hers, giving what she hoped and prayed was a preview of things to come. They had so much time to make up for, so many lost moments.

She stared into his eyes, smiling at the sight of him, just inches away from her, feeling his hot breath on her mouth. "You said thirty minutes, right?"

"Yeah… You know my place isn't far, but I figured with traffic and all…"

She sat up quickly and opened the car door, smoothing her hair and her clothes. "Get in the front seat. I'll drive."

He stared at her, perplexed. "What? Why?"

"I know a shortcut."

THE END

* * *

_**A/N: I didn't think this was steamy enough for an M rating so I went with T and this is yet another story that started out relatively small and grew quickly. Perhaps it's a bit far fetched to think of Alicia and Will almost making love in her car in front of the courthouse, but I don't think that any Will and Alicia fans would have been disappointed in such a scenario! Thanks for reading and I do appreciate any and all comments!** _


End file.
